Today, there are many different devices which can be removably attached to an upper surface of a container, for example a one-gallon can of paint, and be used to remove excess paint from a paint brush. In addition, some of these devices also assist in pouring the paint out of the can, providing a rest for a paint brush, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,835 issued to D. H. Nelson is one such device which provides a paint brush rest. This device is a semi-circular device having a plurality of spaced apart rods that provides a rest for a paint brush when the painter needs to set his brush aside for awhile. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,257 issued to L. Sasse teaches a device which utilizes a scrapper bar positioned across the opening of a circular brim which can be used to scrape excess paint from a paint brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,723 issued to J. K. Seabolt teaches a combination pour spout and paint paddle scraper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,258 issued to A. E. Maiorino teaches still another device in the form of a paint lid which can be attached to a paint can for use with a paint brush. This device includes a fluid guide means and an inclined guide plate for facilitating pouring paint from the paint can. However, each of these devices suffers from one or more deficiencies.
A person who desires to paint a room or an object typically will dip a paint brush into a paint can and then wipe the excess paint from the bristles of the paint brush using the rim of the paint can. A person will normally wipe the two major sides and the two rounded ends of a paint brush against the rim of the paint can before painting. Commonly, all four surfaces of a paint brush are wiped in this fashion. This action allows for a more even amount of paint to be applied to the intended surface by the painter. However, the two major sides of a paint brush are relatively flat while the inside surface of a paint can is curved or arcuate in profile. This geometrical difference prohibits all of the excess paint from being removed from the bristles of the paint brush.
Furthermore, it takes time to wipe the two major sides and the two rounded ends of a paint brush against the inside rim of a paint can. In addition, such wiping motion can become tedious and tiring to the painter.
Now a brush wiping device and method have been invented that allows excess or surplus paint or other fluid, such as varnish, stain, shellac, a liquid wall paper remover, etc. to be quickly and efficiently removed from a brush in two easy strokes, thus saving time and allowing the painter to more efficiently perform his task. In addition, the brush wiping device is an integral member which can be easily cleaned and reused on another paint can.